Someone I'll Always Laugh With
by KikiJuanita
Summary: To celebrate the 250th review for my story "So No One Told You" here is a one shot, looking into how the friendship between Rachel and Mikki in high school, came to be the one where they would later be best friends, and living together in New York. Puck is also in story briefly, but since this is high school - their relationship doesn't come in to play to much later in life.


_A/N: Since the 250th review for "So No One" was a guest review - I decided to finish_ _writing this short one shot up that has been sitting on my computer and post it as kind of a celebration for the milestone!_

 _This sees Rachel and Mikki in high school, and also to a degree Puck - and how the_ _friendship between the two girls really came about, beyond that intial meeting that have_ _already seen in a flashback of the actual story._

 _The title is taken from the theme song of Friends "Someone I'll Always Laugh With" - and I_ _think it's just a sweet one shot, and shows how even though they are slightly different,_ _the friendship of Rachel and Mikki began, and thus got to the point of where it would_ _ultimately be able to continue all those years later, where the two of them would in way_ _become family to one another!_

 _Review, if you love. Let me know what you think!_

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Freshman year, or the second semester of Freshman year, February to be exact.

Thursday afternoon, at the end of Glee club, where they were busily getting ready for regionals and going about learning the songs and choreography; Midge Kapowski dismissed the group and they all went to leave.

Mikki, who was sitting with the girls that she had been friends with since middle school; Lauren, Meredith, Bonnie and Jaime; and who she was also now on the cheerleading squad as well as in Glee with, all grabbed their bags and went to head out of the classroom.

"So you really can't come tomorrow night, to the sleepover?" asked Mikki, who was going to be having one of their girl night sleepovers at her place the next night.

"No, it's my little brother's birthday, and the grandparents are coming over for dinner; before he has his birthday party with friends the next day" replied Jaime.

"Well we will definitely be thinking of you whilst we have fun eating pizza and popcorn, whilst discussing boys" said Meredith, with a laugh.

"Gee thanks" replied Jaime, with a laugh.

Lauren and Bonnie laughed also, as Mikki looked over to where Rachel was putting something into her backpack.

"Hey, do you think we should ask Rachel if maybe she wants to come along?" asked Mikki.

"Rachel Berry, are you seriously joking right now?" asked Lauren.

"I just thought it might be nice to include her, that's all" replied Mikki.

"Mik's right, she doesn't seem to have that many friends" said Bonnie.

"Well it's at Mikki's house, so it is up to her who she invites" said Meredith.

"I'm going to ask her" said Mikki, and headed over to Rachel.

Rachel looked at her as she approached. "Hey Mikki"

"Hi Rachel" she replied. "So I was wondering, I'm having the girls, well not Jaime because she can't make it, but the others are going to be over my house tomorrow night for one of our typical sleepovers. And I was wondering if you would maybe be interested in coming along as well?"

"You're inviting me?" asked Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"I, umm, uhh I guess I could come" replied Rachel. "I'd have to ask permission first though"

"Sure, that's fine. Just let me know tomorrow at school" replied Mikki.

"Okay thank you" said Rachel.

"Not a problem, see you tomorrow" replied Mikki, and headed back over to the others, as Rachel left the classroom.

"So she said, yes?" asked Bonnie.

"Well yes tentatively, but she has to ask her parents first" said Mikki.

"Guess we have to wait and see if she will then" said Lauren, and the five girls headed out of the classroom and then each to their own homes also.

#SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW#

The next day, Mikki was standing at her locker talking with Lauren and Bonnie, as well as two guys that they were also friends with; Joey and Brian.

"Hi" said Rachel looking at them all, as she approached, and headed to her locker which was a few down from that of Mikki's.

"Oh hey Rachel" replied Mikki. "Did you ask your parents?"

Rachel nodded as she opened her locker. "They said it's okay"

"Really, awesome" said Mikki.

"Yah, fun" said Lauren, sarcastically, and Bonnie hit her friend shaking her head at her.

"So, maybe get to my place around six'ish, and we'll order some pizza and just go from there" said Mikki.

"Okay, but I'll have to grab the address of you" said Rachel.

"2357 London Drive" said Joey, with a laugh.

"I think I know the address of my house" replied Mikki, with a laugh, looking at her friend. "But yes, what Joey said is right that is my address"

"2357 London Drive" said Rachel, opening up on of her notebooks, and writing down the address.

"That's it" said Mikki.

"Okay, great. I'll see you all about six o'clock" replied Rachel, and grabbed the other books she needed out for morning classes, before closing her locker, and then going to head off. "Bye"

"Yeah, see you later" replied Mikki, and Rachel walked away from her.

"So, are we invited to this sleepover as well?" asked Brian, putting his arm around Mikki's shoulder and looking at her.

"No" replied Bonnie, shaking her head.

"Seriously, that's no fun" replied Joey.

"Whilst I'm sure if would probably be fun, my parents draw the line at co joined sleepovers" said Mikki.

"Ohh, Midge loves us, you know that" said Brian, with a laugh.

"Yes, but not that much" replied Mikki, with a laugh as the bell for first classes rang and then they all headed off to for what was listed on their morning schedules.

#SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW#

Friday night, after school around six o'clock, Rachel arrived around at Mikki's house with one of her dads, Leroy Berry.

Getting to the front door and ringing the doorbell, Rachel looked to her dad standing next to her. "Dad, you don't have to walk me up here"

"I just want to make sure that Mikki's parents are home, and this isn't going to end up some wild high school party" he replied.

Mikki who was in the kitchen, heard the doorbell and headed to the front door, passing the living room where her younger brother Ryder was playing a video game with her cousin Puck, who had come over after school along with his younger sister Sara, since his mom; Mikki's aunt was at work that evening.

"One of your giggly girlfriends is here" said Puck, as she passed by them.

"Yes, I know I heard the doorbell, which is why I'm heading that way" replied Mikki.

"Well I'd get it, but I'm too busy kicking Ry's ass in this game" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Oh sure, because you're a gentleman" replied Mikki, as she headed to the front door and opened it.

Mikki saw Rachel on the other side, standing there nervously with her dad beside her.

"Hey Rachel, you made it" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and I hope you don't mind but my dad just wanted to make sure that it isn't going to be some wild party here"

Mikki laughed. "Mr Berry, I can assure you that it won't be. Both my parents are home, as are my younger siblings and also my cousins are over as well to later tonight"

Leroy looked at her and nodded. "All the same Mikki, is there an adult present right now that I can see, just so I can be sure?"

Mikki looked at him and then too Rachel, who looked rather embarrassed by her dad.

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a nod, and held the door open so that Rachel and Leroy could step into the house.

"Thank you, I appreciate your honesty" said Leroy.

Mikki nodded and looked at him. "Mom, someone wants to talk with you" she yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Mom, Mik wants you" yelled Ryder, also from the living room area, where he was still with Puck.

"Alright, okay" said Midge as she came towards the front door. "What is all the shouting for?"

"Sorry mom, but Mr Berry wanted to make sure that there was going to be no wild parties here tonight" replied Mikki with a laugh.

Midge gave a laugh, and looked to Leroy. "Mr Berry, hi. I'm Midge Kapowski, Mikki's mom"

Leroy held out his hand, and Midge shook it. "It's Leroy"

"Hi Leroy" replied Midge. "And what my daughter said is correct. The girls are just sleeping over, nothing more. They know more than to get wild under this roof"

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure" replied Leroy with a nod.

"Mrs Kapowski, is music and glee club teacher at McKinley" said Rachel, looking to her dad.

"Oh of course, right" replied Leroy. "Rachel talks about Glee all the time at home"

Midge smiled. "Well she is very talented"

"Of course, she is. She's my baby doll" said Leroy, pecking a kiss to his daughter's cheek.

"Dad" replied Rachel, going red in the face, just as Meredith, Lauren and Bonnie walked in the still open front door.

"Hi" said Mikki, when she saw her three friends.

"Oh, she's here already" said Lauren, when she saw Rachel.

Rachel looked at the three girls and gave them a smile. "Hi"

"Rachel, these friends of yours?" asked Leroy.

"Umm, well we are in the same grade" said Rachel.

Leroy looked at her and nodded. "Lovely to meet you girls"

"You too Mr Berry" said Meredith.

"See dad, there isn't going to be a wild party" said Rachel.

"Is that you trying to hint that I should go" said Leroy, with a laugh.

"Yes, please" replied Rachel, with a nod, wishing that he would leave already.

"Okay, well have a good night" said Leroy, placing a kiss to Rachel's cheek again, which made the other girls snicker. "And if you feel like you want to come home, ring and one of us will come and get you"

"Dad, I'll be fine. Go" replied Rachel, getting more and more embarrassed by the minute in front of the popular girls.

"She'll be fine Leroy" said Midge.

Leroy looked at Midge and nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow"

Rachel nodded. "Sure, night dad"

Leroy gave Rachel a quick smile. "Night my princess" he replied, and then walked out of the Kapowski house.

"So, take this stuff upstairs" said Bonnie, pointing to the bag she had slung over her shoulder.

Mikki nodded and looked at her friend as she closed the front door and her mom headed back to the kitchen. "Yep, you know where it is"

"Yeah" replied Lauren, as she headed upstairs to Mikki's room, with Bonnie and Meredith close behind her.

Rachel just looked at them and then too Mikki. "They don't really like me, do they"

"That's not true, we just don't really know you" replied Mikki. "Which is why I asked you to come along tonight, so that we can get to know you"

Rachel just nodded with a small nervous smile.

"So my room is this way" said Mikki, as she went to head upstairs, and Puck came out of the living area and looked at the two of them.

"Hey, let me know when you are ordering pizza. Because I want in" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and nodded. "Sure, but you're paying for what you want. The girls and I aren't going to pay for you being a garbage guts"

Puck gave a laugh and nodded. "Sure, just as long as I get my pizza"

"There's going to be boys at the sleepover?" asked Rachel, looking to Puck.

Mikki looked to her and laughed. "No, just girls"

"Yeah, I don't want to be at no freakin' lame ass girl sleepover" replied Puck.

"He's just here for the pizza" said Mikki, looking to her cousin with a laugh.

"And just until my mom picks up me and my little sister when she finishes work" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Well it's nice to see you again"

Puck laughed. "Yeah, see you again at school, or you know in Glee club"

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a blush.

Mikki looked at Rachel and then to her cousin, shaking her head, and seeing the obvious attraction that Rachel had for him, to which he was oblivious too.

"Okay, so we'll be upstairs" said Mikki, as she went to head up. "I'll let you know when ordering"

"Sure thanks cous" replied Puck, and headed back into the living room to finish playing the video game with Ryder.

"Coming Rachel?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"Sure" replied Rachel, and the two of them headed up to Mikki's room, so that the sleepover night could begin.

#SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW#

Later that night, the girls had ordered and finished their pizza; and let Puck in on the ordering of one also, which he ate all himself, before heading home with his little sister when his mom came to pick the two of them up.

The girls were sitting up in Mikki's room, with music playing and doing each other nails, whilst talking.

"You know I think it's time for some truth or dare" said Lauren, with a laugh as she finished painting Meredith's nails and put the brush back into the polish bottle and screwed it shut.

"Definitely" replied Bonnie, with a smile, as she painted Rachel's nails, that of a light pink color.

"Okay so rules as normal" said Meredith.

"Yep" replied Lauren.

"Maybe we should tell Rachel the rules, since she may have never played" said Mikki.

Lauren looked to her and nodded and then looked to Rachel. "Rules are simple. You tell us what you want a truth or a dare. And if you refuse to answer a truth you have to do a dare, and if you don't do a dare, you have to answer a truth"

"Okay, that sounds simple enough" replied Rachel, with a nod as Meredith finished painting her nails and also capped the bottle of the nail polish.

"Good, and since it is your first time playing with us" said Lauren, looking to Rachel. "I think you should go first. So truth or dare, Rachel Berry?"

"Umm, I don't know. Truth I guess" replied Rachel.

Lauren looked at her and smiled. "Okay, have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Lozzles, that a little personal" said Meredith.

"Oh come on Mere, it's just a simple answer. Yes or no" said Lauren, looking at her and then Rachel. "Well?"

"Umm, not exactly" replied Rachel.

"Not exactly, so you have kissed someone then?" asked Bonnie.

"Jacob Ben Israel, kissed me back in like grade 5 and it was gross" replied Rachel.

"Eww, he's such a slime ball" said Meredith.

"I know right, he asked me to show him my sweater puppies so that he would say something nice about the cheerleaders on that stupid blog he has" said Mikki.

"That's the only kiss, I've ever had" said Rachel. "And it wasn't a memorable one"

"I'll say, eww" said Bonnie.

"We'll have to find you someone to kiss Rachel" said Lauren, with a laugh.

"I just don't want to kiss anyone, it's got to mean something to me" she replied.

"Oh please, teenage boys don't do feelings or emotion" said Mikki.

"Okay Rachel, your turn. Choose someone" said Lauren.

"Mikki" replied Rachel. "Truth or dare"

"Truth" said Mikki

"Describe your dream guy" said Rachel.

"Dream guy?" asked Mikki

"Yeah the kind of guy you picture yourself marrying" replied Rachel

"I don't plan on getting married" said Mikki

"Really, ever?" asked Meredith

"Nope ever" replied Mikki

"Well just for the fun of it, what would your dream guy be like?" asked Bonnie.

"Hmm, I don't know" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Well just think if you could have a guy like anyway you want" said Lauren.

Mikki screwed up her face and closed her eyes; thinking for a moment. "I guess he'd be just a fraction taller than me"

"Taller is good" said Bonnie.

Mikki nodded, still with eyes closed. "And he would have to make me laugh and be a friend also. Someone I can trust to be there for me. But also he would occasionally drive me mad as well, but in like a good way"

The girls laughed as Mikki opened up her eyes.

"Who knows maybe one day you will find him" said Meredith

"Hell could also freeze over too" replied Mikki with a laugh; which also made the other girls laugh as well.

"Okay, you choose someone" said Bonnie, looking to Mikki.

Mikki looked at the four girls that were in her room. "Mere, truth or dare?"

"I choose, dare" replied Meredith.

"Ohh this will be good" said Lauren, with a clap of her hands.

"Oh yes it will be" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Can I change it to truth?" asked Meredith as she looked worried, at the prospect of what Mikki was going to make her do.

"You don't even know what it yet" said Bonnie, with a laugh.

"I don't need to know that it will be most likely be bad" said Meredith. "It's Mik who is coming up with it"

"Exactly" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And my dare for you, is to ring up Brian, and ask him out"

"What, no" replied Meredith, shaking her head.

"Ohh come on, you like him right" said Lauren.

"No, I don't like Brian" replied Meredith.

"Lies" said Bonnie, as Mikki and Lauren nodded.

"You've liked him since the sixth grade" said Lauren.

"Do it" said Mikki, reaching over and grabbing her phone from her bedside table and holding it out to Meredith.

"You'll truth me something worse if I don't do it, won't you" said Meredith.

"You know we will" replied Bonnie.

Meredith sighed, taking the phone from Mikki. "I don't know his number"

"Speed dial, number 6" said Mikki.

"And why do you have Brian's number, Mik?" asked Lauren.

"Because I've been friends with him since kindergarten" replied Mikki, looking at her friend.

"I know Joey's number off by heart" said Bonnie, with a laugh.

Mikki nodded, as Meredith connected the call to Brian's number.

"It's ringing" said Meredith, as she looked at the other girls, and then heard the line click as the phone was answered.

"Hello?" came Brian's voice on the other end.

"Umm, uh hi Brian" said Meredith. "It's Meredith"

"Oh hey Meredith" replied Brian. "Aren't you over at Mikki's house, right now?"

"Umm, uh huh" replied Meredith.

"Do it" said Mikki, in a low voice to her friend.

"I was umm, I uh..." Meredith looked at her friends, and took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me one night?"

"Out, as in out like a date?" asked Brian.

"Yeah" replied Meredith, with a nod even though Brian wasn't able to see this.

"Really, you want to go out with me?" asked Brian.

"I do" replied Meredith. "Yeah"

"Sure, okay. That be awesome. Maybe we could go and see a movie sometime then" said Brian.

"That would be cool" replied Meredith.

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to your sleepover, and I'll see you on Monday" said Brian.

"Sure, yeah see you then" replied Meredith.

"Okay" replied Brian. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Meredith, and went to hang up.

"Oh and tell Mikki, next time come up with a better dare" said Brian on the other end of the phone with a laugh.

Meredith laughed. "I will. Bye"

"Bye" replied Brian, and Meredith ended the phone call.

"So what did he say?" asked Bonnie.

"He said yes" replied Meredith, with a laugh.

"So totally knew it, he's been crushing on you as well for ages as well" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Meredith looked at her friend and laughed. "Yes, well he also said you need to come up with a better dare next time also"

"Hmm, so Mere your turn, who's it going to be?" asked Bonnie.

"Lozzles, truth or dare?" asked Meredith, looking to her friend with a smile and then the five girls continued their sleep over.

#SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW#

The next day around ten o'clock, when the girls were upstairs talking; Mikki's younger sister Kitty came into the room.

"Mik, Bonnie's mom is here" she said, as she walked into the bedroom.

"Bummer" replied Bonnie, with a laugh and looked at her watch to make sure that her mom was definitely not before the time she had asked her to be here.

"Thanks Kit Kat" replied Mikki, looking at her sister with a smile, who gave her a smile and nod in return and then walked out of the room. "So you're all getting a lift with Bonnie's mom?"

"Yeah, we are" replied Meredith.

"Well except Rachel, that is" replied Lauren.

"That's fine, my daddy will be around soon to get me" replied Rachel.

"Daddy" said Lauren, with a laugh. "How old are you six?"

Rachel just looked at her not saying anything in reply, as the other three girls got off Mikki's bed and grabbed their bags that had bought and Mikki gave Rachel a quick smile.

"I'll just take the girls downstairs, and I'll be right back up" said Mikki.

"Sure, take your time" replied Rachel. "I'll just read one of the magazines you have here"

Mikki nodded.

"It was awesome that you could come along Rachel" said Meredith.

"Yeah, we'll let you know when we're having another, and you can come along to that one too" said Bonnie.

"Thanks, that be nice" replied Rachel.

"Oh yay, fun" said Lauren, with just a hint of sarcasm to her voice, and rolled her eyes.

"See you at school on Monday" said Rachel.

"Sure, bye Rach" replied Meredith, and the three girls headed out of the room with Mikki, so that Bonnie's mom was able to take them all home.

#SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW##SIALW#

A few minutes later, Mikki walked back up to her room and saw Rachel, reading the book that she had had on her nightstand "Shooting Stars" by VC Andrews.

"Sorry, it just looked interesting" said Rachel as she closed the book up and put it back on Mikki's nightstand.

"No, that's fine" replied Mikki, as she sat back on her bed and crossed her legs. "I've actually read it once already, if you were wanting to borrow it"

"Really?" asked Rachel. "You wouldn't mind?"

Mikki shook her head and stood up from her bed and went over to the bookshelf that she had in her bedroom and threw a grabbed a stack of books from the middle shelf and threw them on the bed, and then grabbed another stack as well, putting them on the bed also before sitting on the bed again.

"I kind of have an obcession with the author" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I can see that" replied Rachel, with a laugh also.

Mikki nodded. "So any of them you want to borrow, go ahead"

"Thank you" replied Rachel, as Mikki looked through the ones she had grabbed from her bookshelf.

"But if you want to take that one that I have over there, you also need this one as well. It's the one that follows it" said Mikki, as she grabbed the novel "Falling Stars" from the pile.

"Oh okay, thank you" replied Rachel, with a smile taking the novel that Mikki held out to her.

"Sure, no problem" replied Mikki, with a smile of her own.

"I also forgot to mention that I told my dad's that pick up time was around lunch time" said Rachel. "So they won't be here for another few hours, I'm sorry"

"That's fine" replied Mikki. "No dramas"

Rachel just nodded as she read over the blurb for the book that she was holding.

"So you said dad's right? I wasn't hearing things?" asked Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I have two dads"

"Oh, okay" replied Mikki. "So that's why you called one dad last night, and said daddy before. You call them each something separate"

"Yes, it's not as if I'm a baby like Lauren said" said Rachel.

"Don't worry about Lauren, she can sometimes say things without thinking first" replied Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "I'm use to people finding it weird that I have two dads. It's why I don't really mention it to people"

"So you don't have a mom?" asked Mikki.

"Well yes I do have one, obviously I wouldn't be here" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Of course"

"But as for knowing who she is, I wouldn't know" replied Rachel.

"Okay wow" said Mikki. "Well just know if anyone says anything to you about it, I got your back"

"Thank you, that is kind of you" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Sure, just because I'm part of the popular clique. Doesn't mean I don't care about other people's feelings"

"And thank you for inviting me last night" said Rachel.

"Sure not a problem" replied Mikki. "Did you want to maybe watch a movie until one of your dad's gets here"

"Okay, what do you have?" asked Rachel.

Mikki stood up from her bed again, and grabbed the books that she had taken from the bookshelf, putting some back in it.

"Here" said Rachel, standing also, and grabbing the remaining novels.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she took them from her and put them in the shelf also, and then went over to where her television was and grabbed a new of the DVD's that were stacked nearby.

"So I have stage productions of Les Miserable and Phantom, as well as also Love Never Dies, which has never come over to the US" said Mikki, as she looked at them.

"Love Never Dies, I've never actually seen that" replied Rachel.

"Ohh, it's amazing" said Mikki, as she took the movie disc that they had watched last night, and replaced it with the new one.

Rachel sat back down on the bed, and Mikki pressed play on the DVD remote control and the player and television both started up.

"I want to be on Broadway one day" said Rachel, as Mikki say back down on her bed.

"Really?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "You could be as well if you wanted. You've got a good voice as well"

Mikki laughed. "I like performing to an extent, but not to the extent that it's what I would want to do with my life"

"What do you want to do?" asked Rachel, as Mikki pressed a button on the remote control to make sure the language for display would be in English.

"Well I like art and also writing, so I don't maybe something along those lines. Journalism or maybe even photography" replied Mikki.

"I could really see you doing something like that" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a laugh, and pressed play on the DVD remote so that the show started up.

And Mikki and Rachel continued to talk and watch the filmed stage production, whilst they waited for Rachel's dad to come around to pick her up; the start of what was to be a wonderful friendship being born in the process.

With neither girl, knowing what the future ultimately had in store for them.

* * *

 _End Note:_ _Did anyone catch on to the other names used here, that of Mikki's friends (Lauren is not_ _Glee, Lauren)- and where I got them from?! 100 points to Gryfindorr if you do know! (That_ _is a HUGE hint!)_

 _Also Mikki's "dream" guy - kind of obvious who she has maybe described there, without even knowing them at this point in time._

 _Anyway thanks for reading - will be back with some more chapters of other stories soon!_

 _And I am going to let Luna and Sami, who are in the process of screaming at me, to now take control of my iTunes, let them listen to their fave_ _group of people! (That's another hint!)_

 _Lots of love to you all,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
